First Comes Love
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: Soul and Maka were best friends in Elementary school despite their 2 year age difference. On Soul's last day of Elementary school he promised to remember her. Soul later forgets her and finds fame, while Maka remembers and finds a brain tumor in her head. Maka gets a chance to use The Make a Wish Foundation, and wishes to spend a week with soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Make a wish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

"Soul you're publicity recently hasn't been the best. Ever since that nasty break up with that model Blair, you're approval rating has been decreasing." The nagging words of Soul's manager only increased his grumpy attitude."So what do you suggest I do?" Soul spat out." Well...you may not like this...""Just spit it out already!" Amy, his 5th manager in 2 years, looked reluctantly at him. "Well The Make a Wish foundation has a girl with brain cancer who wished to spend a week with you." Amy spoke quickly and curtly.

"Ugh a week come on."Amy sighed in aggravation and after a moment of silence blurted out "Soul you are going to do this or so help me I will involve you're parents!"Amy panted from the toll the yelling took on her. Soul had shock (and slight annoyance) written all over his face.

After a minute or so he smirked, scoffed, and stood from the bean bag chair in his penthouse. With confidence he proclaimed "Fine, Challenge accepted."

**_Maka's point of view: _**

"Papa, please stop crying on my shoulder" I said with aggravation. "B-but Makaaaaa!" he sobbed. "My baby h-has a-a brain tumor. _AND_ on top of that her wish is to spend her precious time with some playboy pop star!" I knew it was a strange request for me since I was _not_ a fan, but I had to remind Soul of who he used to be. I was dying and Soul was my first priority.

When I was in Elementary school Soul and I were best friends. He was 2 grades above me, but he still chose to hang out with me over the others his age. When he left Elementary school I still had 2 years left. On Culmination day he promised me he wouldn't forget me and that we would remain best friends.

When I arrived in Middle school I was a first year while he was already in his last. He had a new group of friends, they were older than me, which intimidated me greatly. One day he was walking alone to class and I tried to say hello. To my horror he brushed me off calling me a 6th grade brat. He didn't remember me at all.

Towards the end of his 8th grade year he was scouted by a talent agent. He was pulled from school to be home schooled, because his music was getting popular. By the time I was in my first year of high school he was no longer Soul Evans he was bad boy rock star

"Soul Eater".

That same year I got very sick and an MRI scan revealed I had a malignant brain tumor the size of a golf ball. Doctors told me I had 6 months to live. My mother never knew because she was traveling abroad and we had no way to contact her. They tried to convince me to go through chemotherapy. I knew it was to late so I refused.

3 and a half months later and my father got a phone call from the make a wish foundation. Since I was 15 I was still young enough. I agreed and wished to spend a week the rock star Soul Eater. They said they would try to arrange it with him. The sound of the ringing phone snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hello" Papa answered. "Yes..uh..okay I'll tell her." He hung up the phone and turned to me "That Soul Eater agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2/ The Reporter  
Note: Please review (It motivates me to update). Also I don't own soul eater  
**  
_Maka's point of view_  
"Hi Brenda Marshal here at Eleanor State hospital , with a heart warming tale of a teenage girl with cancer, whose only wish is to spend a week with her favorite rock star, Soul Eater." The over enthusiastic reporter had a huge smile that stretched her seemingly elastic lips from ear to ear. She shoved the microphone in my face after asking "So Maka what was your reaction when Soul Eater agreed!". My answer was a bored "Ecstatic"."Oh here comes Soul now!".  
When he walked into the room he had the same bored expression as me. Seeing him just triggered all my lonesome memories of being the loner bookworm, who got ignored by Soul.

I tried to hold them back, really I did, but I couldn't. I burst out crying in agony. Brenda the reporter rubbed my back and stated "She's so happy to meet her idol!"From the corner of my eye I saw soul roll his eyes. That apathetic jerk!

"Soul, what made you accept?" Soul looked over at the camera and winked, like a total douche bag!"When I was asked, her story really got to me, and I just felt the urge to help her." The reporter ate up the obvious lies of Soul."Well that's today's edition of heart warming stories. This is Brenda Marshal from KLS news, back to you Janet."

The reporter held her smile for a few more seconds until someone yelled cut. She dropped her plastic smile and took on a smug one. "Thanks for the story kid." She sauntered away in her short dress. Ugh lady cover your ass a little more, please. After recovering from practically being mooned by Brenda the reporter, I looked over at Soul with red puffy eyes.

"So um…" "Maka" "Yeah, Maka what do you want to do today?"He rubbed the back of his neck obviously unenthusiastic about the situation. I already knew what we were going to do. We were going to do things we had done together when we were little. "Today we're going fishing!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3/Day 1**  
**Note: Please review if you have thank you (^ω^). I don't own Soul Eater.**

_Soul's P.O.V._

"WHAT!?"Soul yelled. Fishing, FISHING! That girl gets a chance to meet me, and she wants to do something so tedious and grimy as fishing. I'm a rock star not Tom Sawyer "Geeze, what a strong reaction. We're going to Tabitha's Point to catch brook trout and skip stones."she said matter of factly. "Fine" I groaned "let's go".

_Maka's P.O.V._

I pressed the button next to my hospital bed that alerts a nurse I need assistance. After about 2 minutes a nurse came to help me out of bed and into a wheelchair. Being this far along into the course of my cancer made my body weak, to the point of not being able to walk. The nurse took me into another room and helped me change out of my hospital gown.

I changed into a long sleeve T-shirt and sweatpants. The nurse laid a blanket over me and tucked it around my legs. "Maka sweetie it might get cold up at Tabitha's Point. Please be careful, okay? And call the doctor or I if you feel sick, 'Kay honey?" The kind nurse Marie treated me as if I were her own daughter. "Yes,thank you Marie."

Marie wheeled me out to the handicap van that Soul would be driving. She spoke to Soul in a kind voice."Here's a map with directions to Tabitha's Point. On the way there's a little Bait and Tackle shop, stop there for supplies. Maka knows which supplies you'll need, since she always goes fishing with her papa."  
Soul nodded and muttered  
"Thanks."Marie wheeled me in to the van as Soul got into the drivers seat. As we drove of Marie yelled "You kids be careful now!"

* * *

The drive was slightly awkward until we stopped at " Simon's Bait n' Tackle". When we walked/wheeled through the doors Simon instantly recognized me. "Hey Maka! You want the usual." "Yep!" We paid and began walking out when Simon asked " Hey Maka whose this fellow?" " He's a friend. His name is Soul Ev-Soul Eater"That was a close call, I had almost called him Evans.

"Okay. Enjoy you're fishing then." When we arrived Soul wheeled me out onto the little fishing pier. We set up and began fishing. "So, Soul do you know why this place is called Tabitha's Point?" Soul answered with a bored "no". Geeze this guy doesn't even remember his own hometown's history? " Well back at the turn of the century a young women named Tabitha Emilia Walker was pushed into the lake by some of her friends playing a trick on her. What they didn't realize was that Tabitha couldn't swim and her big fancy dress was so heavy that she was pulled down by the weight of it and couldn't swim upwards. She drowned in this very lake, and it was later named Tabitha's Point in her honor."

Soul looked over at me and asked "Are you sure that's not some urban legend?"I smiled and answered back "Well I used to think that too, but when I was diagnosed I had a lot of free time. So I looked into it, and found Tabitha's birth and death certificates. They showed she died at a young age and that the cause was drowning. I also found old news articles online that verified the whole story."

Just then I felt a tug on my fishing line."Hah, got one" I reeled in with all my might. The end result was a medium size brook trout and Soul starting to talk to me. From then until sunset Soul and I chatted away about all sorts of things, from . When it was time to go Soul looked down at himself to see dirt and fish scales all over his expensive clothes. Yet to my surprise he didn't get mad and just smirked saying something about "next time it'll be your clothes".

When we got to the hospital Soul and I said goodbye to each other and I yelled after him "See ya tomorrow!" Speaking of tomorrow, Soul and I were going to the zoo. I hoped he would remember me soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4/Day 2**

**Thanks to everyone who followed/****favorite/reviewed. I'm so sorry this took so long. Gomenasai!**

_Maka's P.O.V._

"Well I guess we can't go to the zoo…" The rain fell hard painting the sidewalk outside a dull gray. "so…what now?" Soul murmured while scratching his head. "I guess we'll just stay here all day" I was a little disappointed, but I was still glad to be with Soul. " I'll go get some cards." I managed to say between painful coughs, reminding me how sick I really was.

Soul abruptly stood up from his uncomfortable looking plastic chair across the room, as I tumbled out of my hospital bed onto the cold floor."Hey! Are you ok?" his concerned voice sounded slightly muffled to my ears. "Wow, Soul I didn't know you could feel worried about others" I said in a weak voice. That's where I blacked out.

* * *

"_Maka.." "Maka"_ my vision was blurry as I slowly regained consciousness. "Oh, thank god my baby is awake!" "oh good!" hmm that sounded like Papa and … Blair? "wha..?" I could hardly talk, probably because I was pumped full of pain meds. When I could finally see I realized my hospital room was filled with concerned faces.

Lets see… Papa, Blair, Marie, even Soul and Stein, my doctor, looked a little concerned. "What, are you all gathering to say your final goodbyes?" I slurred out jokingly. "Don't say that!" Marie yelled with tears in her eyes. "sorry..". "Get some rest and you should be fine."Stein said calmly. "Alright everyone lets leave them be." Them? "Of course Soul will be staying, he has a wish to fulfill after all." he added.

"What! Why does _He_ get to stay!" Papa cried out childishly. "Come on Spirit" Stein said as he dragged Papa out. Leaving soul and I alone. "You know this rainy day reminds me of you and I." I mentioned in a slightly clearer voice than before, I guess the meds were starting to wear off. "Huh, Why?" "Well I knew you before, and one day in high school you promised to talk to me outside on one of the benches, but just left me to sit alone in the rain." I huffed out' slightly annoyed at the memory.

"_I-I remember you.."_

What? I felt my heart start to beat faster. "Reall-" "Yeah, you were that annoying brat who used to always bother me" I threw my copy of _War and Peace _that I kept on the nightstand at his stupid face! **"YOU ASS!" **"wha-!" I interrupted him by throwing whatever was in reach at him. I cried out in shame as I slowly stopped throwing things at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Soul didn't seem so cool in that moment, unlike his rock star image. "Why Soul, you were so nice, a little cocky albeit. But never so cruel as this. What happened to you ?!" Soul looked like a deer in headlights, his crimson eyes widening with each word. **"YOU-YOU BULLY" **Soul looked genuinely sorry. "I-I, um sorry.."

* * *

We spent the next hour in mostly silence watching an old Disney movie on the little screen in the corner. I broke the silence with a Disney fact to ease the tension. "Hey um, did you know that to make snow white look more like a real person, they applied real rouge to her face on the drawings?" "Really? I didn't know that, but did you know the sorcerer in Fantasia's name was Yen Sid or Disney backwards?"

The conversation continued on like this until visiting hours were over, and Soul had to go. It was still easy to have a conversation with him, like when we were little. He was way more of a jerk now though. I realized that him having the pressure of fame on him forced him to grow up. Just like the pressure of illness forced me to grow up. No wonder we both like childish things such as Disney, we were both forced to grow up fast.

**Well that's it for now. Thanks for reading. See ya again next** **chapter.**

_**War and Peace**_** is an extremely famous classical book known for its ridiculous length and size.**

**~The previously stated Disney facts are indeed true.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Nightmare/ Day 3**

She was weak and frail and fatigued, he knew that. What he didn't know was why it pained him to see her labored breaths as she tossed and turned in bed. He had for some reason woken up 2 hours early filled with excitement. He had had more fun being with Maka then any other time in the past few years. He rushed to get dressed and drove to the hospital. Only to find a not-so-peacefully sleeping he watched her, her tossing increase, his heart (for some unforeseen reason) ached. Maka shot up from the bed, crying and hyperventilating.

"Nurse, nurse!" Marie came rushing in "She's having a panic attack! I'll be back with some  
Ativan." She rushed out, while Soul tried to calm Maka down. " Hey, hey it's okay I'm right here Maka." Almost immediately after hearing Soul say her name in a caring voice, she calmed down. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. "Whoa what's wrong?"."I-I had a-a nightmare" Seeing the usually feisty girl so vulnerable, hurt him. "What about?" She broke out in tears again " N-never mind you don't have to tell me." " I'll tell you." she spoke in a small voice.

"I had a nightmare about being bullied..." she looked Soul in the eye, he could see her pain. "Bullied by _you_." Soul sat up in an instant, horrified. "I-I never...". "Don't you Try and Deny it Soul **_Evans_**! You Broke my heart!"Maka sobbed out. Soul's eyes widened in realization, he took a step back, then another, then another, till his back hit the wall. He only knew one person who knew his real last name. No,she couldn't be that Maka. That Maka had moved away to travel with her mother, at least that's what Spirit had told him. **_Spirit_** .That bastard had lied to him, and it worked. Idiot!He cursed himself, after all these years he had forgotten her face.

Maka looked at Soul tears in her eyes. "You remember now, don't you?" "Y-yes...Maka-bird"Maka laughed away the tears at Soul's old nickname."Oh shut it Sharky." They broke out laughing Like children. Marie rushed in with Ativan Only to find the pair laughing and hugging. 'Oh! never-mind" she thought. "Guess I shouldn't Tell spirit, he wouldn't be happy about this."Marie stated. Soul stopped laughing at the mention of Spirit. His blood started to boil.

He proceeded to tell Maka the whole story from his Point of View. He told her he ignored her because he thought she was just another gold digger throwing herself at him. Many girls had judged him by his looks and money, turning him bitter. Maka gasped at the part about her papa. After the story was over, she had Marie transfer her into a wheelchair. She wheeled over to Stein's Office where her papa was hanging out, and scolded and Lectured him. Giving him several Maka-Chops in the process.

She refused to speak to Spirit any longer. They left to go to the Zoo. They looked at Lions, Giraffes, and a blind Flamingo named Peety. Maka's favorite part was the Petting Zoo. She sat forward in her chair and gently brushed a sheep's coat, with a loving look on her face. Soul's heart-rate picked up as he realized, he wished she would look at _him_ that way.


End file.
